GYEOUL
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: Ketika cinta meleburkan perasaan abstrak pada keduanya - WonKyu/ YunJae/ AhraOC - Chap 5(END!). eerrhh Rate M for this chap XD
1. Chapter 1

**From : My Kyeopta Noona**

Kyuhyunnie~ sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat ke Korea karena harus membantu Appa mengurus beberapa perusahaan di California. Jadi kau tak perlu menjemputku.

Apakah di sana sudah turun salju? Jangan sering bermain di luar, dan jangan nakal, Siwonnie pasti repot mengurusmu, _arraseo_? Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memberitahu keterlambatanku dan sampaikan salamku untuk calon adik iparku itu_, ne_ ^^

.

.

.

**From : Nae Kyunnie**

Jangan terlalu lelah, _Noona._ Kau bisa sakit.

_Arraseo_. Dan satu lagi, siapa calon adik iparmu, _Noona_?

.

.

-Gyeoul-

.

Author : Suha Camui

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Cho Ahra, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Disc : Themself and Fans

.

-Happy Reading^^-

.

.

.

Setelah mengetik balasan untuk _Noona_-nya, _namja_ berkulit pucat itu sedikit mengulet dan kembali memeluk guling di sampingnya. Rasanya begitu sulit meninggalkan selimut tebal di cuaca sedingin sekarang meski kamarnya telah di pasang penghangat ruangan.

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia tersenyum menatap 'Buntelan' di atas kasur _king siz_e miliknya. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya berusaha untuk tidak mengusik seseorang yang sedang bermimpi.

"Baby Kyu, ini sudah hampir siang. Bukankah kita akan menjemput Ahra _Noona_?" namja itu malah ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping namja pucat bersurai sewarna _caramel_.

Alisnya mengkerut saat tidurnya terusik. "Aish! _Hyung_, aku masih mengantuk dan tadi _Noona_ mengirim pesan kalau dia sedikit terlambat dan kita tak perlu menjemputnya." _Namja_ pucat pemilik marga Cho itu semakin menggelung pada selimut tebalnya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada guling.

Choi Siwon, namja pemilik tubuh tegap itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Tapi ini sudah hampir siang, Kyu. Segeralah bangun dan turun. Aku akan membuat sarapan." Ucapnya, sebelum beranjak dari kasur empuknya, dia sempatkan untuk mengecup lembut kening dan pipi Kyuhyun.

.

.

15 menit terbuang begitu saja di apartemen pribadi milik Siwon. Hanya ada suara spatula yang terbentur _pan_ karena sang pemilik sedang sibuk membuat _pancake_. Selesai dengan rutinitas paginya, dia meletakkan _pancake_ yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat di atas meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Secangkir _espresso_, _hot cappuccino_, seporsi waffle dan tiga lembar pancake terhidang.

Siwon tersenyum puas dengan menu pagi ini. Dia melirik jam tangannya, kemudian melirik tangga. 'Teman sarapan'-nya belum juga menampakkan diri. Ia putuskan untuk menyusul ke kamar.

Siwon kembali memasuki kamarnya dan perlahan duduk di samping tubuh kekasihnya yang masih betah bermimpi. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Dengan gerakan pelan karena tidak ingin mengusik tidur Baby Kyu-nya, Siwon tidur dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dari depan, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya mengelilingi perut Kyuhyun.

Kantuk menyerangnya, membuat ia menyerah dan menyusul Kyuhyun bermimpi setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening kekasihnya.

Tidak ada yang sadar jika keduanya memimpikan hal yang sama sembari mengulas senyum…

.

.

.

.

**###**

Setelah beberapa mobil terparkir di basement sebuah gedung berlantai 30, beberapa orang berjas hitam keluar lalu salah satunya membuka pintu mobil hitam metallic, dan seorang namja berparas tampan dengan senyum manis keluar.

Dia dan beberapa bawahannya mengikutinya menuju _lobby_ untuk mengecek daftar tamu yang telah hadir dalam ruang rapat. Sementara bawahannya mengecek daftar tamu, Choi Siwon, putra pemilik Choi Corp. sedang sibuk membolak-balik dokumen-dokumen di tangannya.

Merasa sedikit lelah, dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan berdominan caramel itu. Pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat seseorang sedang duduk di luar kantornya dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan untuk menghampiri namja itu dan tanpa di sadari, kakinya melangkah menjauhi gedung tinggi itu.

"_Ya_! Choi Siwon, kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi rapatnya di mulai." Seorang namja berambut ikal kehitaman menepuk bahunya.

"Rapat kali ini kuserahkan padamu, Yesung _Hyung_."

"Tapi…" Belum sempat _namja_ bawahan sekaligus sahabat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. Akhirnya di putuskan untuk menuju ruang rapat dengan bibir yang terus mengomel.

.

.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi punggungnya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan sosok bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan tersenyum padanya, memamerkan lesung yang cukup dalam. Sosok itu tengah menyampirkan jaket cokelat kepunggungnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Siwon, langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar pada Siwon, tapi setelahnya di alihkan pandangannya kedepan lagi. "Menunggu _Noona_-ku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja? Udara di sini begitu dingin, bahkan pipimu sudah terlihat pucat dan mendingin." Tangan Siwon menjulur, menyentuh pipi putih Kyuhyun.

Sontak, Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon ketika _namja_ itu menyentuh pipinya. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan sentuhan orang asing. "Kalau kau ingin masuk, silahkan."

Kesan pertama Siwon pada Kyuhyun adalah namja itu sedikit bicara. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman saat duduk di samping _namja_ pucat itu, meski malam itu sangat dingin karena sudah memasuki musim salju.

30 menit berlalu begitu saja tanpa apapun di antara keduanya. Sunyi yang begitu dominant membuat Siwon enggan bertanya lebih banyak karena tidak ingin mengganggu _namja _di sampingnya.

"_Omoo_~ Kyunnie, sudah berapa lama kau menungguku?" seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan yang serupa dengan milik Kyuhyun, menghampiri keduanya.

"1 jam."

"_Aigoo~_ kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja? Bagaimana jika kau sakit?"

"Dan mendapat lirikan dari orang-orang? Tidak, terima kasih."

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kearah _namja_ di samping adiknya, "_Annyeong_, Siwon-_sshi_. Kenapa anda tidak hadir dalam rapat?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Ah, _Annyeong_, Ahra-_sshi_. Euhm, saya sedikit terlambat karena suatu urusan." Jawab Siwon.

Tapi sepertinya Ahra terlanjur tahu apa yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon tidak menghadiri rapat yang cukup penting. Perlahan, bibir tipisnya melengkung ke atas.

Kyuhyun melepas jaket milik Siwon dan meletakkannya pada pangkuannya. Ia berdiri, "_Kamsahamnida_." Setelah mengembalikan jaket cokelat itu, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju tempat parkir.

_Yeoja_ cantik bernama Cho Ahra itu melirik Siwon dan membungkukkan badannya, ikut berterima kasih lalu pamit dari hadapannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Ahra ketika mereka sudah di jalan menuju kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Choi Siwon, Kyunnie~"

"Tampan."

.

.

.

"Kyu, setelah pulang sekolah kau ke kantorku, _ne_." Ahra memakai jaket tebalnya.

"Dan menunggu _Noona_ selesai rapat lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, datar.

Ahra tersenyum, "_Ani._ Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Aku tidak ingin setelah pulang dari kantor mendapati rumah ini sudah hangus terbakar". Ia sangat tahu jika adiknya itu tidak bisa menyentuh kompor dan alat masak lainnya.

"_Arra_."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, dan dia sudah mendapat pesan di ponselnya.

.

**From : My Kyeopta Noona**

_Kyu~ jangan menunggu di kantor, tapi langsunglah ke Blue Shappire Restaurant. Aku mungkin agak telat dan aku tidak ingin membuat adik kesayanganku mati kelaparan. C U ^^_

_.  
_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, memaklumi sifat _Noona_-nya yang sering seenaknya. Tapi dia tidak keberatan. Toh, Ahra adalah _Noona_ yang selalu di sampingnya sejak ia lahir dari rahim ibunya.

Bahkan ketika mereka kecil, Ahra pernah enggan masuk sekolah karena ingin menemani Kyuhyun yang saat itu terkena flu. Saat itu, Ahra terus tidur di samping adiknya sembari sesekali mengganti air kompres. Membuat Ahra begitu berarti dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut saat melihat siluet seorang yang cukup ia hapal, sedang berjalan menuju mejanya.

"_Annyeong_." Sapa namja itu saat sudah sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap heran Siwon yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi depannya, tanpa berniat membalas sapaan namja itu. "Dimana Ahra _Noona_?"

Siwon terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat kemari. Dan dia menyuruh kita untuk makan duluan. Dia bilang tidak ingin kau sakit."

Tanpa berniat memulai percakapan, Kyuhyun langsung menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersaji karena diapun memang sudah merasa lapar. Tanpa menyadari mata emerald yang terus menatapnya dan bibir tipis yang terus menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Kyu~" Ahra yang baru saja masuk kekamar berdominan _baby blue_ itu langsung memeluk adiknya dari belakang.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kemarin?"

"Apa _Noona_ sengaja tidak datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar computer di depannya.

"_Mian_, Kyunnie~ kemarin rapatku selesai sejam sebelum kau pulang. Karena kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan, Yunho dan Jaejoong menawarkan diri untuk mengantar karena arah pulang kami sama. Menurutmu, bagaimana dia?"

"Tampan."

"Bukan itu… tapi kepribadiannya? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Dia terlalu berisik."

Ahra hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban adik kesayangannya itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Kyuhyun dengan pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu adiknya yang sedang sibuk bermain.

"Apa _Noona_ menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia mem-_pause_ sebentar Star Craft-nya.

"Tentu saja. _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak suka dengan Choi Siwon, hm? Dia penerus Choi Corp. memiliki wajah tampan dan berkepribadian hangat. Semua gadis selalu bermimpi bisa bersanding dengannya, Kyu-_ah_."

"Oh." Namja pucat itu kembali mem_-play_ permainannya.

Di belakang Kyuhyun, Ahra hanya tersenyum mendengar sedikit nada putus asa dari adiknya.

.

.

"Haahhh…"

Helaan nafas itu terdengar cukup keras, membuat seorang pria cantik yang sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Sekretaris cukup terganggu. Dia kembali menyelesaikan setumpuk dokumen di atas meja.

"Apa kau tahu, menghela nafas bisa mengurangi usia dan menghilangkan kebahagiaan?" ucap pria cantik itu, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jae _Hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Kau berteman dengan Cho Ahra sejak kecil, kan?"

Kim Jaejoong, pria cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lawan bicaranya yang sedang bersandar di kursi Direktur. Kepalanya di rebahkan pada kepala kursi, membuat lelaki yang berusia satu tahun di bawahnya itu mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan berdominan soft caramel.

"_Wae_, Siwon-_ah_?"

"Dia… Wanita yang seperti apa?" Sang Direktur muda bertanya.

Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil mengetuk pena pada bibir penuhnya yang sedikit mengkerucut imut.

"Ahra wanita yang cantik. Dia selalu ramah dan tersenyum pada bawahan dan teman-temannya. Wanita perfeksionis yang pintar dan berkharisma. _Waeyo_? Tertarik padanya, eh?"

Siwon tidak menjawab maupun merespon pertanyaan Jaejoong. Kursi tempatnya duduk terputar kekanan dan kekiri. Terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa kalian sangat cocok. Dia tidak seperti _yeoja_ lainnya yang mengincar hartamu, Siwonnie. Dia tipe pekerja keras yang akan mewujudkan keinginannya dengan usahanya sendiri." Jaejoong kembali berucap.

Sepertinya Siwon maupun Jaejoong tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki ruangan yang sejenak hening itu.

"Memuji wanita lain dengan wajah imut seperti itu… Kau membuatku cemburu, Jae…" Sepasang tangan melingkar rapat di perut Jaejoong, membuat pria cantik itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"_Ya_! Berhentilah membuatku kaget, Tuan Jung." Jaejoong menepuk pelan lengan yang melingkar di perutnya. "Dan berhentilah cemburu pada orang lain, karena aku hanya milikmu." Pria cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir di atasnya.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Ini masih diruanganku! Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya di ruangan kalian saja?!" desis Siwon, tajam.

Sepasang kekasih di hadapan Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan. Yunho melepas pelukannya, menarik sebuah kursi untuk tempatnya duduk di samping kekasih sekaligus sekretarisnya.

"Kau tertarik pada Ahra, Choi?" Yunho menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, menatap jahil adik sepupunya itu.

Siwon hanya memutar bola mata, malas meladeni _Hyung_-nya itu. Berhadapan dengan Yunho sama saja dengan bunuh diri, karena _namja _musang itu akan benar-benar habis menjahilinya.

"Aahh… sepertinya kau melupakan satu hal tentang Ahra, Jaejoongie…"

"_Mwo_?" Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho.

Yunho balas menoleh, sehingga bisa menatap raut imut kekasihnya. "Satu hal yang sangat penting tentang Ahra…"

"Aaahh~" Jaejoong menepuk pelan keningnya. "Aku lupa…"

"_Mwoya_?" Siwon yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bertanya.

Pasangan YunJae itu menatap Siwon dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan namja bermarga Choi itu.

"Ahra pengidap _"Brother Complex"_"

"_MWO?!_"

.

.

.

Next(?)

* * *

Hyuhuuuu~ Author amatir dateng bawa WonKyu lg -w-

sebenernya ini fic udah dari taun lalu nginep di kompi, tapi setelah saya denger lagu 7 years of love, mood buat ngelanjutin mendadak ilang... berganti dengan ide fic angst

dan setelah mendapat semangat dari readersdeul, saya yg awalnya pesimis dgn ff WK yg saya buat, jadi semangat krna dpt respon yg ngbuat saya pengen nangis :')

Kamsahamnida ne~ *lambai2 bareng kyumom

oh iya, saya gak jamin ini fic cepet apdet *dgampar readers :p* So, berkenan REVIEW? ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

Pasangan YunJae itu menatap Siwon dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan namja bermarga Choi itu.

"Ahra pengidap _"Brother Complex"_". Ucap mereka, serempak.

"_MWO?!_"

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa melihat wajah Siwon. Betapa konyol wajah Direktur muda itu. Mata sipitnya sedikit melebar, dengan mulut yang membulat. Beruntung hanya mereka bertiga diruangan itu.

Melihat kedua _Hyung_-nya tertawa, Siwon hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Menyesal rasanya meladeni Yunho. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kau tahu arti "_Brother Complex_", kan?" Yunho yang pertama tenang menatap wajah adik sepupunya.

"Ahra sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, Siwon-_ah_. Dia selalu membanggakan Kyuhyun-nya pada siapapun." Sambung Jaejoong.

"Jadi, jika ingin mendekati Ahra, kau harus meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Yunho merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau tahu, bahkan Changmin pernah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ahra karena melihatnya memeluk pinggang adiknya. _Overprotective._"

Siwon mengangguk. Dia ingat bahwa dia pernah bertemu dangan _namdongsaeng_ Ahra. Siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sedangkan kursi yang di dudukinya terputar pelan. "Kurasa… Jika aku menjadi Ahra, aku juga pasti akan menjaganya…" Gumam namja Choi itu.

Kemudian dia melirik keluar jendela ruangannya. Melihat butiran salju perlahan turun. Senyumnya terkembang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sempat mendengar gumaman Siwon pun terdiam. Lalu saling bertatapan. Yang pasti, mereka menyadari satu hal, bahwa seorang Choi Siwon tengah jatuh cinta…

.

.

.

"Haaahhh…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, melihat _Noona_-nya menghela nafas dengan keras seperti itu, membuatnya sedikit heran. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah melihat _Noona_-nya memasang wajah bosan seperti itu apa lagi sampai menghela sekeras itu.

"Kau tahu _Noona_, jika menghela nafas bisa mengurangi setahun umurmu?"

Ahra menyeruput kembali secangkir cappuccino-nya. Kembali ia menghela nafas lebih ringan.

"_Waeyo_, _Noona_?" Kyuhyun kembali menyuap makanannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Sekarang, kedua kakak-beradik Cho itu sedang menikmati makan malam di Kediaman Cho. Meskipun yang makan hanya Kyuhyun, karena Ahra hanya menikmati secangkir _hot cappuccino_.

"Musim dingin tahun inipun… _Umma_ dan _Appa_ tidak pulang…" Jawab Ahra, lalu mendesah pelan. Di letakkannya cangkir yang masih sisa setengah di atas meja.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Ahra menatap adik kesayangannya, "Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga merindukan mereka. Tapi ada Noona disini sudah cukup."

"Aigooo~ Dari mana kau belajar merayu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Noona-nya, "Apa ucapanku terdengar seperti rayuan?"

"Tsk~ Jika kau tujukan untuk perempuan, tentu saja itu seperti rayuan, Kyunnie~." Ahra memberi jeda di ucapannya. "Apa Changmin yang mengajarimu, hm? Aish! Anak itu, apa perlu aku menceramahinya lagi?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Noona-nya. Kasihan sekali jika benar Changmin akan mendapat ceramah Ahra.

Musim semi tahun lalu, saat Kyuhyun meminta Changmin untuk menemaninya berlatih drama sekolah "Cinderella" saja Ahra langsung menelpon Yunho untuk segera datang.

Padahal saat itu Kyuhyun hanya meminta Changmin mengajarinya berdansa ringan karena dia mendapat peran Pangeran.

Ahra yang melihat Changmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping adiknya, membuatnya murka. Dia langsung menelpon Yunho, lalu melabrak Changmin terang-terangan. Membuat Jung muda itu sedikit mengkeret berhadapan dengan Ahra.

Sedangkan Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang melihat sisi lain wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Ck! Noona-nya sangat protektif. Bahkan _Appa_ maupun _Umma_-nya tidak sampai seperti itu.

Hening sesaat. Sampai seorang Maid menghampiri keduanya.

"_Joseomnida, Agasshi_…"

"_Nde_?"

"Choi Siwon menunggu Anda di ruang tamu."

"_Mwo_? Siwon kemari?" sejenak raut wajah Ahra terlihat tidak percaya. Tapi lima detik kemudian wajahnya berubah. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata ia melupakan janji hari ini. "Katakan padanya aku akan menemuinya." Ahra langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"_Arrasimnida." _Maid itu membungkuk lalu kembali keruang tamu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung _Noona_-nya sampai menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Ia putuskan untuk kembali menghabiskan sisa makan malamnya yang masih setengah.

Tak berapa lama, Ahra keluar dengan kemeja soft pink, dipadukan dengan rok putih diatas lutut. Ia menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"_Annyeong_…" Suara dan senyum Ahra menyapa pria tampan itu.

Siwon berdiri sembari mengulas senyum, "_Annyeong_. Yunho _Hyung_ memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

"_Mianhae_, aku lupa sudah berjanji dengannya untuk makan malam bersama. Bisa berangkat sekarang?"

Siwon mengangguk kemudian keluar terlebih dulu memasuki mobil mewahnya. Sedangkan Ahra kembali keruang makan.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat Ahra sedang mengenakan mantel sewarna madu favoritnya.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Siwon. Aku lupa ada janji makan malam. _Gwenchanayo_?"

Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dirumah. Meski ada beberapa Maid, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun mustahil mengajak mereka bicara. Adiknya begitu _introvert._ Teman yang paling akrab dengannya hanya Jung Changmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangguk, "_Gwenchana_."

"Aku pergi dulu…Jangan tidur terlalu larut_, arra_?". Ahra tersenyum aneh saat mendapati perubahan ekspresi adiknya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sangat jujur, pikirnya.

"_Arra_." Kyuhyun menunduk, memainkan sendok dan garpu ditangannya, sehingga membentur piring.

Ahra pergi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatap sisa makanannya. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Dia sudah terbiasa ditinggal pergi _Noona_-nya disaat sedang bersama. Tapi kali ini dia merasa sedikit aneh.

Perlahan jemari putihnya terangkat menyentuh kemeja biru yang di gunakan. Meraba tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Kenapa rasanya nyeri disini?" desisnya pelan. Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya.

Dia sudah tidak berminat berada di sana. Mungkin bermain game bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa aneh yang baru pertama ini dirasakannya.

Ia menyalakan komputernya, memainkan game-game yang sudah terinstal. Tapi rasa aneh itu masih ada. Kyuhyun hanya menatap layar computer dengan tatapan hampa.

Bukankah ia sudah sering ditinggal pergi Ahra? Kenapa rasanya hampa sekali.

Namja pucat itu memutuskan untuk tidur. Semoga hal itu bisa mengubah suasana hatinya yang mendadak murung tanpa sebab. Ada sedikit rasa sesak ketika mendengar Ahra akan pergi bersama Siwon.

Di rebahkan tubuh kurusnya pada ranjang empuk. Tangannya terjulur meraih sebuah figura foto keluarganya yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

_Appa. Umma. Noona_. Dan dirinya ketika berusia tujuh tahun. Ia masih berada di gendongan _Appa_-nya yang sekarang berada di China bersama Sang Umma.

Entah kebiasaan atau apa, tiap Kyuhyun memiliki masalah, dia selalu memandang figura itu. Dan perasaannya berangsur membaik. Seperti sekarang. Rasa sesak yang aneh itu perlahan hilang.

Bibir merah mudanya tersenyum sendu. "_Umma, Appa, bogoshipeo_. Cepatlah pulang…"

Matanya semakin berat. Membuat Kyuhyun perlahan terlelap sambil memeluk figura itu.

Rasa itu seperti cemburu. Ada sedikit rasa sesak dan panas dalam hatinya. Cemburukah ia?

Cemburu pada Siwon?

Cemburu karena merasa Ahra direbut darinya?

Entahlah… yang jelas, Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka dengan rasa asing itu. Dan ia berharap tidak akan pernah merasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

Next(?)

* * *

inilah yg bisa di hasilkan otak dan tangan saya sejak bangun jam 3 subuh -w-"a

tiba2 kebangun dan gak bisa tdur lg... pdhl siangnya saya udah stres gegara nih kompi gak mau nyala.

ngerasa ngebosenin gak ini fic? kok saya bosen ya? =w="a *dikubur readers XDD

oh iya, byk yg bingung ya... padahal udh saya kasih _**###**_buat tanda mimpi flashback :3

jd mulai dri tanda itu, ceritanya berkisah masa lalu WonKyu.

ini bukan fic angts... jd bakal happy end Wonkyu kok ^^

yaahh~ walo nanti kalian ngrasa rada Angsty, jgn heran jg, krna saya Author Romance/Angst XD

trus, **Gyeoul** artinya **M****usim dingin** ^^

* * *

_Replay_

ratnasparkyu : udah lanjut ^^v

Widdy : udah apdet nih :3

Guest : udah lanjut, ne~

Guest(lg) : tenang, gitu2 ahra WKS jg XD

aiiukiu : Gomawo ^^ udh lnjut

chomhia : lanjut baca ne~

Shin SiHyun : klo saya ksh tau skrg, ndak seru dong~ *plak* ini next-nya :D

alen : gomawo... nde, udh lanjut ^^

choichahyun: rahasia akan terbongkar nanti... brhrp aj moga yg ditksir it kyu XD

irmawks : dimasa depan sih Wondad suami Kyumom... dimasa lalu... baca aja terus XD

anin arlunerz : gomawo~ wonkyu moment? mau moment sedih ato seneng? *plak

wonnie : gyeoul artinya musim dingin ^^

amanda wu : hu'um~ ini flashback mimpi mrka ^^

* * *

REVIEW? ^^V


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Changmin sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai. senyumnya mengembang saat melihat seorang namja bersurai cokelat madu duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa?" Changmin langsung duduk di depan Kyuhyun, langsung melahap makan siangnya.

Namja Cho itu menatap sahabatnya sekilas. "Aku lupa menyelesaikan tugasku."

Changmin sedikit terkekeh. Kyuhyun lupa menyelesaikan tugas? Sulit di percaya. "_Ya_, apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya namja jangkung itu, di sela makannya.

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Changmin yang sibuk melahap makan siangnya.

Changmin yang mengerti tatapan itu, tersenyum. "Apa ada yang salah? Tebakanku benar? Kalau begitu, ceritakan masalahmu, Cho."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Di letakkannya pena dan menutup buku partiturnya. "Entahlah, Min. Belakangan ini aku merasa aneh."

"_Wae_?"

"Kau… Mengenal Choi Siwon dengan baik?"

Kali ini Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sedikit heran. "Kau lupa kalau dia kakak sepupuku? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku pernah menunggu Ahra _Noona_. Dia datang untuk meminjamkan jaketnya. Dan dia hanya duduk di sampingku."

Changmin terkekeh lagi. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti. "Kau tidak menghindar?"

"_Ani. Wae_?"

Changmin menggeleng, tapi senyumnya masih ada meski dia sibuk mengunyah makanan. "Apa saat Ahra _Noona_ datang memarahinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu, apa masalahmu? Sampai membuatmu yang rajin ini lupa mengerjakan tugas, hn?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, _Noona _dan Siwon pergi bersama. Tapi… tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak."

Rasanya ingin sekali Changmin tertawa keras. Sahabatnya ini sungguh polos. "_Sister Complex_, huh?"

"_Ya!_"

"Jangan tersinggung, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Jika orang yang tidak tahu kalau kalian bersaudara, pasti akan mengira kalian pacaran." Changmin meneguk jus jeruknya. "Aahh~ aku lupa _dessert_-nya"

Belum Kyuhyun menjawab, Changmin sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Membuatnya sedikit mendengus.

Kenapa yang dipikiran sahabatnya itu selalu makanan?, batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Jung Changmin, aku belum selesai!"

"Itu artinya kau sudah dewasa, Kyuhyun-_ah_…" Balas Changmin yang hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Changmin tersenyum misterius. "Ck~ Ini akibat Ahra _Noona_ yang terlalu menjaganya. Dirinya sedang cemburu saja tidak sadar." Changmin hanya menggeleng maklum.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuuu~"

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki rumahnya, dan suara nyaring itu sudah menggema. Dia melihat wanita cantik berstatus _Noona_-nya langsung memeluk dengan wajah sumringah.

Beberapa Maid yang melihat tingkah kedua majikannya hanya tersenyum. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keakraban Cho bersaudara itu.

"_Noona_, aku baru pulang. _Waegeurae_?"

Ahra melepas pelukannya. Senyum lebar benar-benar terkembang jelas. "Kau tahu, Siwon akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang di sukainya minggu besok."

"_Mwo_?"

Ahra tersenyum. Ia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju kamar adiknya. Kyuhyun pasti lelah sepulang sekolah.

"Kata Jaejoong, Siwon jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dengan orang itu. Ia bertemu dengan orang itu saat musim dingin. Manis sekali."

Rasa itu… datang lagi. Kyuhyun tidak suka perih di hatinya. Alisnya mengkerut, berusaha mengacuhkan.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu minggu, Kyu."

Mereka sampai di depan kamar bercat cokelat. Kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku senang sekali. Aku ingin kau ada di sana, Kyunnie. Sepulang sekolah, datanglah ketaman kota. Aku ingin kau ada di sana menemaniku." Ahra menghadap adik laki-lakinya. "Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Ahra berbalik, menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh dadanya. Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali. Tangannya perlahan memukul pelan dadanya.

"Tidak bisakah rasa sakit ini hilang?" desisnya parau.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun.

Duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Mengabaikan udara dingin malam itu. Ia sudah terbiasa. Sesekali melihat jam tangannya, menunggu Sang _Noona_ datang.

"Ah, _Annyeong…_"

Kyuhyun menoleh kekiri dan melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian formal. Setelan jas hitam yang sangat pas di tubuh pria itu. Membuat badan atletisnya menambah kesan maskulin.

Pria itu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu _Noona_."

Pria itu, Choi Siwon, tersenyum. "Tidak menunggu dikantor?"

"Dia memintaku menunggu disini."

Terdengar Siwon menghela nafas. Membuat sedikit uap nampak. "Malam ini cerah."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Siwon sedang menatap langit sambil mengulas senyum. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat lesung itu tercipta.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Siwon berbalik menoleh.

Kyuhyun langsung membuang pandangannya kedepan ketika melihat wajah Siwon. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria di sampingnya. Justru meremas jaket hitam yang dia gunakan.

"Siwon-_sshi_, menururtmu, seperti apa Ahra _Noona_?"

Terlihat Siwon sedikit terkejut. Lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan. "Aku baru mengenalnya musim dingin tahun ini. Menururtku dia wanita cantik yang ramah dan menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Entah karena udara yang semakin dingin atau dadanya semakin terasa sesak, dia cukup kesulitan menghirup oksigen. "Kau… menyukainya?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. Lesung di kedua pipinya semakin dalam. "Tidak ada pria yang tidak menyukai wanita seperti Ahra."

"O-oh."

"Hanya saja, aku telah menyukai orang lain."

"_Mwo_?"

Tampak Siwon menunduk, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Tersenyum manis, seolah di hadapannya adalah orang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Belakangan aku sadar rasa sukaku pada Ahra hanya sebatas kagum. Sedangkan pada orang itu… Aku mencintainya…"

"Apa… dia lebih cantik dari _Noona_?"

"_Ani_. Dia tidak cantik, tapi menurutku sangat manis. Sejak pertama bertemu, aku semakin ingin mengenalnya. Meski aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum, tapi aku yakin, senyumnya pasti sangat indah. Pipinya akan membulat dan terangkat. Pasti sangat lucu dan menggemaskan."

Lagi-lagi dada Kyuhyun terasa nyeri. Remasannya pada jaket semakin kuat.

"Kau… akan mengungkapkannya hari ini? Di… sini?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, lalu mengangguk. "Dia sangat manis. Aku takut dia dimiliki orang lain…"

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana saat Noona-nya kemari, lalu melihat Siwon menyatakan cinta pada orang lain? Pasti sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Ahra nantinya.

Tak tahukah kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Bahwa sekarang air mata tengah menggenang di pelupuk matamu? Bahwa kini kaulah yang merasa sakit?

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, boleh kukatakan satu hal padamu?"

"_M-mwoya_?" bahkan suaranya kini terdengar serak. Dia tidak berani menoleh pada pria disampingnya.

"_Saranghae_…"

Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata bening Kyuhyun. Ia mendongak.

Apa sekarang pendengarannya bermasalah?

"_M-mwo_?"

Siwon menyeka air mata yang menyusuri pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun. "Kaulah orang itu…"

"Ta-tapi…"

Krosak!

Suara semak di taman membuatnya kaget. Perlahan dia merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat? Siwon langsung berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! Kau menginjak kakiku!"

Tunggu dulu, dia kenal suara lembut ini. Perlahan alisnya mengerenyit.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja, Jaeojoong-_ah_…"

Mata Kyuhyun sontak membulat saat melihat sosok _Noona_-nya keluar dari semak yang cukup lebat.

"Ah_, Mianhae_… kami mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja…" kali ini suara Yunho.

Namja musang itu nyengir salah tingkah. Di sampingnya Jaejoong yang meringisi kaki kirinya yang terinjak sepatu Ahra.

"_No-noona_…"

Ahra menoleh dan melihat adiknya yang tengah memasang wajah _shock_. "_Mianhae_, Kyunnie. Kami akan segera pergi…". Ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Kemudian dia menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Taruhan kali ini aku menang. Sudah kukatakan kalau Siwon jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun-ku."

"_Ne_… Aish! Mana kutahu kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun pernah bertemu." Ucap Jaejoong, sedikit kesal karena sakit di kakinya masih belum hilang.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau dari Jaejoong, Ahra-_ya_?"

Mereka mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan kedua manusia yang berdiri mematung.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak meminta macam-macam. Cukup dengan Jaejoong mentraktir kita hari ini. Ku dengar rumah makan dekat sini lumayan enak."

"_Arra_… Aish~ ini sakit sekali…" Adu Jaejoong. Bibir penuhnya mengerucut.

"Apa perlu aku menggendongmu, BooJae?"

"_Ani_. Aku masih bisa berjalan."

"Tidak bisakah kalian untuk tidak bermesraan didepan mataku? Ah, satu lagi…" Ahra menoleh pada adik dan pria di sampingnya. Lalu tersenyum. "Setelah urusan kalian selesai, segeralah menyusul. Dan kau, Choi Siwon… jangan macam-macam dengan Kyunnie-ku. _Arraseo_?"

"Dan kusarankan untuk menuruti Ahra, Siwon-_ah_. Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita buruk tentangmu…"

Sebuah pukulan telak didapat lengan Yunho dari wanita cantik di sebelahnya.

Seperginya mereka bertiga, suasana mendadak canggung.

Perlahan Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Boleh kita ulang dari awal?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap bingung pria di depannya.

Tangan Siwon terjulur, "Choi Siwon _imnida_…"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengerti arahnya. Ternyata benar kata Siwon. Pipi Kyuhyun akan membulat dan terangkat ketika tersenyum. Dia membalas uluran tangan di depannya, "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_… _Annyeong_, Siwon _Hyung_…"

"Mau pergi bersama?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Kedua pipinya yang bulat perlahan memerah. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, lalu keduanya meninggalkan taman kota.

Butiran putih perlahan turun. Melengkapi sebuah kisah di musim dingin. Ketika dinginnya salju, menumbuhkan sebuah rasa bernama "Cinta".

.

.

.

_Ahra melepas sabuk pengaman di mobil Siwon. Mereka baru saja seselai mengadakan makan malam berempat bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dia hendak keluar tapi Siwon menahannya._

"_Ahra-sshi…"_

"_Nde?"_

"_Ada yang ingin kukatakan…"_

"_Mwoya, Siwon-sshi?"_

"_Bolehkah aku mencintai Kyuhyun?"_

_Ahra tersenyum. Ia memandang pria di depannya dengan tatapan lembut. Dia sudah tahu sejak awal. Bahwa Siwon telah terperangkap dalam pesona adiknya._

"_Buktikan padaku." Satu kalimat tegas yang membuat Siwon terperangah._

"_Yakinkan aku bahwa kau pria yang pantas untuk Kyuhyun-ku, Siwon-sshi. Minggu ini, datanglah ketaman kota. Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau masuk kedalam hidup Kyuhyun."_

_Ahra menghela nafas sejenak. Mengalihkan suasana serius tadi. "Nde, ini sudah malam. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."_

_Ahra keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Lalu memasuki sebuah bangunan megah._

_Siwon masih berada disana. Minggu ini akan ada rapat penting antara tiga perusahaan. Dia yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Direktur tentu diharuskan datang._

_Bukan Ahra ingin menjatuhkan pria Choi itu. Siwon tahu, Ahra sangat menyayangi adiknya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum saat tahu maksud wanita cantik itu sesungguhnya._

_Ia ingin memepercayakan Cho Kyuhyun pada orang yang tepat. Seseorang yang hanya menempatkan pemuda Cho itu di prioritas utama. _

_._

_._

_._

**_###  
_**

* * *

End

* * *

*dimutilasi reader XD

End of Flashback maksudnyaahh~

* * *

Okeh~ akhirnya saya bisa apdet jg -w-"

apa kalian tahu, saya belakangan stres... bkn karena fic ini... tp "kekasih tercintah" saya *lirik kompi* mulai gak waras!

alhasil, saya ngerjain ini fic tadi pagi, dari jam 8-10! amazing! nyelesain 1chap dlm wktu 2 jam! *tebar bunga

kalian tahu kenapa? tentu aja untuk para readers tercintah saya... *abaikan Author lebai ini

*maap, author jd curcol m(_ _)m*

So, gimana chap ini? :D

gimana WonKyu moment-nya? :DD

REVIEW lg yaahh~ ^^V


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Eunghh~" Kyuhyun melenguh pelan.

"Haahh~" Lalu menghela nafas. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan letih. Otot-ototnya menegang. Tidur seharian memang tidak bagus ternyata.

Ia telungkupkan sebagian tubuhnya di atas meja dengan menarik tangan kedepan. Kembali rileks.

"Masih mengantuk, BabyKyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kekasihnya menghampiri. Pria tegap itu duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Tanganya perlahan terjulur menyingkap sebagian rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Tidur seharian masih belum cukup?" Tanya pria itu, lembut.

Pipinya mengembung lucu. "Kau sendiri juga ikut tidur."

Pria tampan itu terkekeh. "Melihat wajah damaimu membuatku mengantuk." Ucapnya pelan.

Kini pria Choi itu ikut menumpukan dagunya di atas meja. Memandang BabyKyu-nya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah deheman sukses membuat Siwon kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan senyum lebar. Saharian perutnya belum terisi apapun.

Sarapan yang di buat Siwon pun diterlantarkan begitu saja.

"Tidak bisakah kau datang dengan sedikit lebih sopan, _Hyung_? Aku ini pelangganmu."

Lelaki berambut ikal kehitaman itu memutar bola mata. Benar-benar malas dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu, tidak bisakah kalian bermesraan di tempat lain selain Café-ku?" ucap Yesung, sarkastik. Ia menatap pemuda manis di depan Siwon. Raut wajahnya berubah melembut. "Kau pasti lapar, jadi Wookie-ku menambah satu porsi untukmu…"

Yesung meletakkan nampan berisi makanan pesanan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Seharian mereka tidur karena hari sebelumnya membuat keduanya terforsir habis-habisan.

Kyuhyun sibuk dengan acara drama yang akan dibuat untuk kenang-kenangan setelah diwisuda dari SM Academy. Sekolah musik bertaraf internasional yang sudah menghasilkan pemusik dan penyanyi hebat.

Sedangkan Siwon seminggu sebelumnya sibuk dengan proyek pembangunan sebuah yayasan di kawasan Gwangju.

Jadi sepertinya wajar jika seharian ini di pakai untuk "Balas dendam".

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau ikut duduk, _Hyung_?!"

"_Wae_? Ini café-ku. Apa masalahmu, Tuan Choi?"

"Setidaknya kau harus duduk di sampingku! Jangan di samping BabyKyu-ku! " ucap Siwon, kelewat posesif.

"_Joseoumnida_, Siwon-_sshi_. Aku lebih suka duduk di sini ketimbang di situ." Balas Yesung. Dagunya menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Siwon. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangguk. Pipinya mengembung karena masih mengunyah bulgogi kesukaannya.

"Kudengar kau sudah lulus. _Chukkae ne_…" Yesung menepuk tangannya dengan senyum manis. Membuat matanya menyipit.

"_Gomapta_, Yesung-_sshi._"

"Aish! Sudah kukatakan panggil "_Hyung_" saja, Kyuhyun_-ah_. Kekasihmu saja tidak pernah bersikap sesopan dirimu." Ucap Yesung, sedikit melirik Siwon, bermaksud menyindir.

Siwon yang tersinggung sedikit menggebrak meja. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melotot dengan pipi yang masih penuh. Tentu dia merasa terganggu. Bahkan Ahra maupun Changmin tidak pernah mengganggunya di saat makan.

Beberapa orang melirik kearah meja ketiganya.

"Jaga etika-mu, Tuan Choi."

Perlahan Siwon melunak. Dia menyesap espresso-nya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kyuhyun yang manis ini mau bersamamu, huh? Empat tahun bersama pasti sangat melelahkan untukmu, Kyu…"

Yesung menepuk punggung Kyuhyun, tidak bermaksud ingin mengusik namja manis di sampingnya yang sedang melahap bulgogi ekstra. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kuda mesum ini tidak 'menyakitimu', kan?"

"Yesung _Hyung_!"

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Meski kami tinggal satu atap selama empat tahun, aku tidak pernah 'menyentuh'-nya!" desis Siwon. kali ini Siwon ucapkan dengan nada penuh penekanan. Berharap pria mantan bawahannya itu segera enyah dari meja mereka.

Yesung tertawa. Benar-benar tidak percaya. Ternyata ada gunanya juga mantan atasannya itu rutin kegereja. Bisa mengendalikan dirinya dihadapan makhluk manis dan menggemaskan seperti Kyuhyun.

Tawanya semakin reda saat seorang pemuda mungil berpipi tirus memberi kode untuk kembali kedapur.

Ck~ Istrinya sedang kerepotan, dia malah asyik ngobrol. Entah kenapa minggu ini selalu ramai di café Yesung.

Pria itu berhenti bekerja pada Siwon setelah menikah dengan Kim Ryeowook, kekasihnya semenjak SMA. Mereka ingin mewujudkan impian yang dulu pernah terancang.

Membangun sebuah café dan berbaur dengan para pegawai. Pasti sangat menyenangkan pikir mereka saat itu..

Dia akhirnya permisi pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam di café Yesung, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan. Menyusuri pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Melihat beberapa toko mulai berhias perlengkapan natal dengan adanya pohon cemara.

Mereka suka melakukannya. Tanpa mobil mewah. Tanpa bodyguard yang selalu bertengger di belakang mereka. Keduanya merasa seperti pasangan lainnya.

Menautkan jemari Siwon di sela jari-jari Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya dalam saku jaket. Agar BabyKyu-nya tetap merasa hangat.

Tidak sajar jika sejak Siwon melakukannya, wajah Kyuhyun sudah memanas.

"Natal tahun ini, apa keinginanmu, Baby?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, "Aku ingin _Appa_, _Umma_, _Noona_, kau, Yunho _Hyung_, Jae _Hyung_, Changmin, dan semua yang menyayangiku merayakan natal bersama." Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seperti seorang bocah. Mengingat sudah empat tahun dia tidak merayakan natal bersama keluarganya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasih manisnya itu. Kyuhyun sungguh polos dan menggemaskan.

Sadar atau tidak, keduanya sekarang sudah berdiri di gerbang sebuah taman yang terlihat sepi. Wajar saja di tengah musim dingin seperti ini tentu semua orang enggan keluar rumah apalagi saat malam hari.

Keduanya tersenyum. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang masih terasa sama. Taman ini belum berubah. Empat tahun berlalu tapi taman ini masih sama.

Kyuhyun lebih tertarik menuju sebuah ayunan gantung yang terbuat dari kayu yang digantung dengan dua rantai di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Perlahan ayunan itu bergerak maju mundur, didorong kaki Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul. BabyKyu-nya sangat lucu seperti anak kecil. Ia putuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Menduduki ayunan satu lagi.

"Kau suka?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

Hening mendadak.

Kyuhyun lebih suka memaju mundurkan ayunan yang didudukinya ketimbang melihat Siwon yang beberapa kali menghela sambil menatap langit.

Bukan dia tidak peduli dengan kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja Kyuhyun sulit memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Sejak kecil, Ahra-lah yang terus memulai, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Dengan Changmin pun begitu. Jarang ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan karena dengan ekspresi wajahnya saja, orang-orang di sekitar Kyuhyun sudah mengerti.

"Kudengar kalian akan menampilkan sebuah film untuk SM Academy…" Akhirnya Siwon kembali yang memulai.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Seven Years of Love. Ideku dan Changmin. Di Bantu teman seangkatan lainnya."

"_Mwo_? Kalian mem-film-kan kisah roman menyedihkan itu?"

"_Nde_. Roman menyedihkan?" Kyuhyun menghentikan ayunan kakinya. Lalu menatap Siwon.

"Kisah pemuda yang membuat seribu origami untuk seorang pria bodoh. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu pergi dengan semua yang masih tertinggal."

Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan. Ia mendongak menatap langit malam. "Semua orang menganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang menyedihkan…" desahnya. Membuat sedikit kabut terlihat di sekitar wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu memang menyedihkan? Di akhir hidupnya, hanya ia habiskan untuk mencintai seorang pria bodoh yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya."

"Tiap orang memiliki sudut pandang tersendiri untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah kebahagiaan. Jika kebahagiaan itu terlihat menyedihkan, maka memang seperti itulah…"

Siwon menatap heran Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu memang seringkali mengatakan sesuatu yang terkadang terdengar ambigu atau sulit dipahami.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana… jika saat itu, aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Ahra? Bagaimana keadaan saat itu seperti yang ada dalam kisah Seven Years of Love? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak. Lalu senyum tipis terkembang dibibir merah mudanya. Ia menghela sejenak. Meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama… seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan."

"_Mwo_? Kau akan menyerah begitu saja dan melepasku bermasa Ahra?" Siwon sedikit tidak terima. Ia ingin jawaban yang lebih agresif. Seperti Kyuhyun akan mempertahankannya. Siwon merasa, dia tidak cukup berharga untuk dipertahankan oleh seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin jawaban yang seperti apa, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap manik sebening emerald milik Siwon. "Ketika tahu waktumu akan habis. Ketika kedua manusia yang begitu berharga dalam hidupmu akan bahagia. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka, hn?"

Siwon terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan membuat seribu origami untukmu, dan mengharapkan semoga kau bahagia."

"Kau menginginkanku terlihat seperti pria bodoh dalam kisah itu, huh?!" nada suara Siwon terdengar sangat dingin. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar Siwon berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.

Siwon berdiri dari ayunannya. Berjalan menuju hadapan Kyuhyun lalu bersimpuh. Tatapannya melembut. Dia sudah membuat Baby-nya takut ternyata. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan putih kekasih yang lebih muda sembilan tahun darinya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak pernah berminat untuk jadi pria bodoh itu, Baby." Siwon merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Ia membukanya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, BabyKyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia seperti sedang mengalami dejavu. Sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Ketika ia ditakutkan pada sebuah perasaan asing. Dan tiba-tiba Siwon menghangatkan hatinya.

"_Nde_…"

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Ia memasangkan cincin perak itu kejari manis Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah manis di depannya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Siwon menjilat bibir tebal itu yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sudah dua kali bibir itu 'tersentuh'. Pertama saat Kyuhyun wisuda dan Siwon memberikan kecupan panjang yang hanya sampai pada lumatan dalam sebagai hadiah. Dan kedua, ketika sekarang Siwon melamar Kyuhyun.

Ia kembali tersenyum dalam kecupannya. Merasa BabyKyu-nya merespon dengan perlahan membuka belah bibirnya yang awalnya terkatup.

"_Ya_! Kau menginjak kakiku!" suara umpatan itu sukses menghancurkan suasana damai nan romantic yang Siwon ciptakan.

Sepertinya kenangan empat tahun lalu akan terulang kembali.

"_Ya_! Apa kau dendam padaku?!"

"Ehehe… _Mianhae_, Ahra-_ya_… Aku tidak sengaja…"

Siwon memutar bola mata. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terkejut.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mendengar suara itu. Bukankah _Noona_-nya akan tiba besok pagi? Terlebih lagi… Apa mereka melihat adegan tadi? Pipi bulatnya merona hebat.

"_Ya_, apa kalian tidak lelah bersembunyi terus?" kali ini Siwon benar-benar jengah.

Terlebih melihat wajah tak berdosa ketiga manusia yang keluar dari semak lebat itu.

"Abaikan kami dan lanjutkan, Choi…" Yunho tersenyum manis. Mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan adegan yang terpotong tadi. Mereka belum menontonnya sampai selesai.

"Aish! Kau sudah menghancurkannya, _Hyung_!" sepertinya hari ini kesabaran Siwon benar-benar teruji.

"_Mianhae_, Siwon-_ah_, kami mengganggu lagi…"Jaejoong tersenyum polos.

Pasangan YunJae menatap Ahra yang sedang mengelus kaki kanannya. Wanita itu tidak mengucap kata maaf terlebih dulu.

Ahra yang masih belum sadar arti tatapan keduanya langsung mendelik melihat Jaejoong. "_Mwo_?! Apa kau dendam padaku, Jung? Kau masih belum memaafkanku? Aish, ini sakit sekali…"

Melihat Ahra yang meringis sakit membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega. Perlahan ia menghampiri _Noona_-nya, dan menuntun wanita cantik itu untuk duduk.

"_Noona, Gwenchana_?" Tanyanya. Ia melepas sepatu hitam yang dikenakan Ahra. Mengusap lembut kaki Ahra yang terlihat memerah.

Bibir wanita cantik itu mengkerucut, "Kyunnie_~ appooo_~" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Yunjae memutar bola mata. Jika mereka orang asing, tentu dimata mereka Kyuhyun dan Ahra adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa melihat Ahra yang seperti anak kecil jika disamping Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya menghela. Mengatur kembali emosi yang sempat meninggi. Sudah dua kali dia mengalami hal yang sama. Dan dihancurkan oleh orang yang sama pula. Tapi perlahan lesung di kedua pipinya tercetak jelas. Dia telah mendapatkannya.

Satu kata dari Kyuhyun yang akan melengkapi kisah mereka. Dipikirannya kini sudah begitu banyak angan-angan. Ia sungguh tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

...

Next(?)

...

* * *

okeehhh~ updatee~

uph! saya ketawa baca review-an dichab sebelumnya yg bener2 dikira end XDDD

saya usil y? -w-"a

dibawahnya kan saya udah tulis "End of Flashback"

yahsudahlah~

REVIEW lagi yaahh~ ^^V

* * *

*psstt! bocoran! next chap Wedding Party~ XD


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

"_SHIREO_!"

Beberapa orang yang ada diruangan serba putih itu terkaget dengan suara penolakan tadi. Mereka memandang si peneriak, lalu tersenyum maklum.

Jaejoong mengusap telinganya. "Aish, kau bisa membuat telinga yang disini tuli, Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Jae _Hyung_~" Kali ini Kyuhyun merengek seperti anak kecil.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ahra sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Bahkan _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ Cho saja tidak diberi kesempatan. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana _Noona_-mu itu, jadi turuti saja…"

"Tapi…"

"Cepatlah pakai, kau bisa memperlambat upacara nanti."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menangis sekarang. _Noona-_nya benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sejak awal. Ternyata Ahra sudah merencanakan hal ini sedemikian rupa.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar ganti.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri pemuda manis itu. Ia menepuk kedua pipi bulat Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_, apa seperti ini wajah orang yang akan menikah, heum?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

"Kau manis sekali, Kyu… Gaun ini sangat pas dengan tubuhmu…"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong, dan pria cantik itu langsung melakukan tugasnya. Memberi riasan pada wajah manis di hadapannya agar terlihat semakin cantik ketika di altar nanti.

"Ahra sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-_ah_…" Ucap Jaejoong disela pekerjaannya merias Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengoles _blush-on_ agar terlihat merona. "Dia ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu, sejak kecil dia selalu membanggakanmu pada semua orang. Bahwa dia memiliki adik laki-laki yang sangat manis…"

Hening sesaat diantara keduanya.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Serempak, keduanya menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Ahra sudah dipintu. Berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Aku sudah meriasnya." Jaejoong merapikan alat-alat rias. "Bisa kau selesaikan sisanya? Aku ingin menemui Yunho dan Yunjoong dulu."

Ahra mengangguk sebagai balasan. Lalu ia menghampiri adiknya.

Jaejoong juga menyuruh beberapa orang untuk keluar ruangan. Setidaknya dia ingin memberi waktu pada dua kakak-beradik itu untuk sekedar berbincang ringan.

Ahra mulai menata rambut ikal madu adiknya dengan bibir yang terus menyunggingkan senyum cantik. Kyuhyun hanya menatap _Noona_-nya.

Ada rasa sedih yang perlahan membuncah dihatinya. Ia begitu menyayangi Ahra. Meskipun sikap wanita itu terlalu melindungi dan terkadang seenaknya sendiri, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, Ahra selalu ingin yang terbaik untuknya.

"_Noona_…"

"Hn?"

"_Gomawo…_"

Gerakan tangan Ahra berhenti. Ia menatap adiknya teduh. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, _Noona_…"

"Jangan berterima kasih… Kau seperti menganggapku orang asing saja…"

"_Noona_…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Siwon _Hyung_ yang terbaik untukku?"

Ahra kembali menata rambut adiknya. "Aku _Noona-_mu, Kyunnie. Kau yang tidak suka berdampingan dengan orang asing, saat itu malah membiarkan Siwon duduk disampingmu selama setengah jam."

"Apa itu saja?"

"Aku ini wanita yang selalu disisimu sejak kau lahir dari rahim _Umma_, Kyu. Entah sadar atau tidak, sikap dan ekspresimu akan selalu berubah jika menyangkut dirinya. Nah, tinggal dipasang mahkota." Ahra mengambil sebuah mahkota yang senada dengan gaun yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" Suara Ahra terdengar bergetar.

"_Nde_?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati kedua mata Ahra mulai memerah dan terdapat cairang bening ditepinya.

Perlahan, Ahra memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang posisi duduk. Menumpukan dagunya diatas pundak adiknya. "Sebentar saja… Aku ingin memelukmu sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun… Sebentar lagi, tugasku sebagai seorang kakak akan berakhir…"

Kyuhyun mulai membalas pelukan Ahra. Dia sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa dia secengeng ini?

Ahra melepas pelukannya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Menghapus bulir air mata yang menetes dari tiap sudut mata adiknya. "Kau bisa merusak riasanmu, Kyunnie… _Uljima ne_…"

"A-aku menyayangimu_, Noona_… hiks…"

"Aku juga…" Ahra mengecup kening adiknya untuk yang terakhir. Adiknya yang masih bermarga Cho.

Bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan berganti marga?

.

.

.

Seluruh tamu yang hadir di ruangan gereja terpana melihat seseorang yang sedang digandeng Yunho. Bahkan Siwon pun tidak menyangka melihat sosok BabyKyu-nya sekarang.

Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian justru tertunduk malu.

Sesampainya didepan altar, Yunho mengiringi Kyuhyun sampai disamping Siwon. Lalu ia menatap pria bersetelan serba putih itu. Tersenyum lalu menepuk pundaknya.

Dia kembali kursi dibarisan paling depan. Tepatnya disamping Jaejoong dan bocah laki-laki yang baru berusia 3 tahun dipangkuannya.

"Mereka serasi sekali." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Jika tidak serasi, mereka tidak akan ada disini, BooJae."

Suasana kembali sunyi dan khidmat ketika sang pastor mengucapkan kalimat bagiannya. Diteruskan janji sepasang pengantin. Lalu saling menyematkan cincin perak di jari manis pasangannya.

"Sekarang, kau bisa mencium pengantinmu…" Ucap sang pastor, dengan senyum lembut.

Siwon menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum, tapi Kyuhyun justru menunduk. "_Neomu kyeopta, Baby. Saranghae._" Bisiknya.

Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Perlahan mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi bulat dan terakhir bibir ranum yang langsung disambut riuh tepuk tangan.

.

.

.

Satu persatu tamu undangan menyalami pasangan pengantin baru itu dan memberi selamat, serta mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kau harus bahagia _ne_…" Ucap wanita itu, lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengelus punggung wanita itu ketika ia merasa tubuh yang memeluknya sedikit bergetar. "_Nde, Umma_."

"Ku titipkan putra kami padamu, Siwon." Kali ini giliran seorang pria yang masih terlihat gagah meski usianya sudah 40-an. Dia memeluk Siwon dan menepuk punggungnya.

"_Nde, Aboji_. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun kalian." Balas Siwon.

Cho Heechul, _Umma_ Kyuhyun, melepas pelukan pada putranya. "Tak kusangka, bayi mungil-ku ini sudah besar, heum…" wanita itu membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Masih ada jejak airmata dipipinya. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi mulus _Umma_-nya. Sudah empat tahun dia merindukan wanita itu.

.

.

.

"_Chukkae~_"

Kali ini giliran Jaejoong dan Yunho menyalami mereka.

"_Chukkae, Hyungie_…" bocah kecil di gendongan Jaejoong sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, agar bisa mencium pipi putih Kyuhyun

"_Gomawo_, Yunjoong_-ah_." Kyuhyun balas mencium pipi gembil bocah tampan itu.

"Haahh~ tak kusangka kalian akhirnya menikah juga. Empat tahun waktu yang cukup lama, Choi."

Siwon tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Mereka berdua lebih memilih sedikit menjauh dari Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Yunjoong.

"Setelah ini, kalian akan bulan madu kemana?"

Siwon terlihat menghela nafas sejenak. "Ahra sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dia bahkan membangun sebuah villa di Jepang untuk kami, berdekatan dengan Mansion keluarga Cho."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Wanita itu benar-benar menyayangi Kyu-mu, Siwon-_ah_. Jaga dia jika ingin nyawamu selamat." Kali ini Yunho sedikit bercanda.

Siwon menatap lembut kekasihnya yang begitu cantik dengan gaun putih pilihan Ahra itu. Dia terlihat bahagia bermain dengan putra Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Jika nyawaku adalah harga tinggi untuk kebahagiaannya, maka akan aku tukar tanpa ragu."

.

.

.

Ahra tersenyum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dia tidak sendiri. Seorang pria tampan berada di sisinya.

"_Chukkae_, Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Ahra. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis kali ini. "_Gomawo_…"

"Kau sungguh cantik."

Siwon dan kekasih Ahra hanya tersenyum melihat kedua kakak beradik itu.

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada Seungjin, pria yang dibawa _Noona-_nya. "Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Ahra menepuk pelan pipi adiknya. Ia tersenyum manis. "Setelah memastikan kau bahagia, Kyu."

Kyuhyun sedikit merunduk. Dia bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dari Ahra. Di genggamnya kedua tangan wanita cantik di hadapannya. "Aku bahagia, _Noona_… Maka kau pun harus berbahagia…"

.

.

.

Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang menahan tawa. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu menatap kesal sahabatnya.

Hari semakin siang. Kyuhyun yang sedikit merasa lelah, lebih memilih untuk istirahat sedangkan Siwon yang meladeni tamu undangan yang kebanyakan rekan bisnis Ayahnya dan Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, silahkan!"

"Pfftt~ _Mian_, Kyu… Tak kusangka Ahra _Noona_ punya ide untuk membelikanmu sebuah gaun." Changmin sedikit membekap mulutnya. Ia masih sadar ini ditempat ramai. Jika mereka hanya berdua pasti Changmin sudah tertawa keras.

"Setelah ini… Kau akan melanjutkan kemana?"

Changmin sedikit melonggarkan dasi birunya. Lehernya terasa dicekik harus menggunakan pakaian formal. "Aku akan menjadi guru di SM Academy nanti. Kau sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menyilang kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "_Appa_ menyuruhku untuk menetap di Jepang untuk mengurusi restaurant China di sana. Apa kau tidak kepikiran untuk menikah juga?"

"Aish, aku ini masih muda, Choi Kyuhyun… Atau… Lahirkan bayi perempuan yang manis untukku." Changmin mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan seringaiannya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih. "Kau berniat jadi seorang pengidap Pedhofillia, _huh_?"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Justru dia beranjak dari duduknya, perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Boleh kuminta semua kaset _game_-mu? Kurasa… Kau akan lebih suka memainkan '_Game_' barumu…"

Changmin segera pergi dengan kekehan pelan dari bibirnya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merona.

.

.

...WonKyu...

.

.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Siwon. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menjadi istrinya.

Kyuhyun menarik resleting koper yang sudah penuh. Ia mengangguk lucu. Sementara Siwon mandi, Kyuhyun mengepak baju-baju yang akan mereka bawa pergi nanti. Tidak banyak. Hanya tiga koper yang mereka bawa.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah." Siwon dengan sigap membopong istrinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. Takut jatuh. Meski ia tahu bahwa Siwon tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh.

Perlahan, dia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas kasur. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie…"

"Heum?"

"Kau ingin… _Namja_ atau _yeoja_?" suara Kyuhyun lebih seperti sebuah bisikan. Tapi Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ia tersenyum, lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya. Menempatkan kepala Kyuhyun di depan dadanya yang terbalut baju piyama putih. "Apapun yang Tuhan berikan nanti. _Wae_?" Siwon sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun makin menyurukkan wajahnya yang telah merona hebat pada dada suaminya. "_Ani_. Selamat tidur."

Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengecup kening di depannya. Semakin memeluk erat tubuh di pelukannya agar terus hangat.

..

..

..

..

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berada di sebuah pulau yang terletak dibagian selatan Jepang. Sebuah pulau yang masih menyimpan salju di tengah musim semi.

Tapi Kyuhyun sangat suka disini. Suasana yang tidak begitu berisik. Teramat nyaman. Dari balkon kamarnya dia bisa melihat Mansion yang dulu sering dikunjungi keluarganya jika liburan ke Jepang.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika merasa sepasang lengan kekar mengelilingi pinggangnya. "Kau membuatku terkejut."

Pria di belakangnya hanya tersenyum, menumpukan dagunya diatas pundak sang istri. "Apa kau tidak merasa dingin, heum?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai respon. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Sedikit melakukan gerakan kecil, kekanan dan kekiri. "Aku selalu suka disini. Nyaman."

"Aku heran, padahal sudah memasuki pertengahan musim semi. Kenapa masih terasa seperti musim salju?"

"Disini bahkan sakura akan mekar di penghujung musim."

Sunyi.

Keduanya lebih suka menikmati saat berdua seperti ini. Suasana yang jauh dari kebisingan. Seolah hanya ada mereka. Hanya berdua.

"Baby…" Siwon tahu, dia yang harus memulainya.

"Um?" Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur memejamkan matanya meski tidak tertidur.

"_Saranghae_…" dikecupnya pipi bulat istrinya.

Kyuhyun meraba kepala Siwon yang berada di belakangnya. Menyisipkan jemarinya pada rambut hitam itu dan sedikit menariknya kedepan. Dia kini seorang istri. Tentu mengerti maksud suaminya. Dia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya.

"_Nado Saranghae_…" bisiknya, sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu mengawali hari.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kedua tubuh itu telah berada di atas ranjang. Bahkan pintu balkon kamar mereka sudah tertutup rapat.

Siwon mengecup tiap inci wajah manis di bawahnya. Tubuh keduanya hanya terbalut selimut tebal. Mengelus tiap kulit mulus bagai bayi milik Kyuhyun yang membuat sang pemilik mendesah geli.

Apakah Siwon tidak tahu, tubuh BabyKyu-nya teramat sensitive?

Siwon menyingkap anak rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit basah. "_Baby, may I_…"

Belum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, telunjuk Kyuhyun sudah mendarat di bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Menatap lembut kedua emerald di atasnya.

"_I'm yours. Now and forever… Please_…" Bisiknya. Kyuhyun tidak sedang menggoda Siwon. Dia hanya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya. Ia tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba.

"Aku akan pelan. _Saranghae_…"

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit menahan sakit ketika Siwon perlahan menyatukan mereka. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Baby…" Panggil Siwon ketika ia melihat raut Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh khawatir. Tidak perduli jika seandainya Kyuhyun menghentikan secara tiba-tiba.

"_Gwen… gwencha-nah_…". Ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Lebih sakit dari jari atau lidah Siwon barusan.

Ini untuk pertama kali bagi keduanya. Apa kalian pikir Siwon merasa menikmati?

Tidak.

Ketika bagian paling sensitive-mu di remas dengan erat, itu sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang mengerenyit sakit seperti itu membuatnya jauh lebih perih.

Ia menyurukkan kepalanya pada leher Kyuhyun. Menyesap sedikit kulit pucat yang sudah penuh dengan tanda merah. Menambah tanda lagi. Perlahan membuka kepalan tangan Kyuhyun dan saling menautkan jemari mereka.

"Rileks _ne_…" bisiknya. Jujur saja, dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang.

Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun. Sangat. Melihat oarng yang kau cintai merasakan kesakitan justru membuatmu nyeri.

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Tubuhnya perlahan merenggang meski sakit itu masih menyiksanya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas yang tersengal. Perlahan bibirnya tersenyum.

Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Jaejoong tiga tahun yang lalu. Siwon mencintainya. Diapun mencintai Siwon. Bukankah selama ini mereka saling menjaga demi saat ini?

"Wonnie?" Kyuhyun hanya memastikan jika Siwon belum tidur.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingin memulainya?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, memandang lekat sepasang iris madu milik kekasihnya. "Aku akan menyakitimu…"

Kyuhyun tahu, bukan hanya dia yang sakit sekarang. Tangannya terjulur, menyeka peluh Siwon. "Aku akan baik-baik saja… Aku milikmu… Gunakan aku sepuasmu…". Bisiknya.

Siwon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sempat merenggang kembali mengerat. Meremas kuat tangan Siwon.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Apalagi jika kau berada di pihak penerima. Mungkin jika dilakukan antara pria dan wanita tidak sesakit ini. Tapi mereka sesama pria.

Seluruh tubuhmu terasa kebas karena hanya terfokus pada sakit dibagian bawah. Siwon sendiri menyadari cairan yang perlahan merembes. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya. Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat cairan merah itu.

Dia sudah menyakiti BabyKyu-nya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali berjengit dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Air mata terus merembes dari tiap sudut mata karamelnya.

"Won… Won-nieh…"

Bibir Siwon sedikit mengulas senyum. "Heum?"

"U-urghh…"

Siwon menyentuh bagian yang sama. Setidaknya hal itu akan mengurangi rasa perih yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Dan lagi, BabyKyu-nya mendesah.

Mereka bergerak berdasarkan cinta, bukan nafsu. Secara perlahan menikmati friksi yang menjalar kesetiap sel darah keduanya. Begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Mereka berakhir dengan lenguhan keduanya yang saling memanggil nama yang dicintai.

Siwon masih bergerak pelan. Tidak ingin menyisakan apapun. Memberikan seluruhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menyeka tiap bulir air yang merembes lewat pori-pori istrinya.

Mereka sama-sama lelah. Bahkan nafas keduanya masih terdengar memburu.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyesal. Dia bahagia. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya menjadi milik Siwon.

Utuh.

Mempersembahkan yang selama ini dijaganya dengan sangat baik hanya kepada pria yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta dan memberikan getaran hangat ditiap relung hatinya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Siwon membalik keadaan. Kini Kyuhyun berada diatas tubuhnya. Nafas mereka berangsur reda.

Entah apa yang saling mereka pikirkan, tiba-tiba tertawa kecil.

"Lelah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau tidak ingin mengeluarkannya?"

Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda manis itu merasa nyaman dan perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh suaminya.

"Aku masih ingin merasakannya. Boleh?"

Kyuhyun yang benar-benar merasa lelah perlahan memejamkan matanya. Sakit itu masih ada. Tapi ia akan membiasakannya. "Ummh~"

Siwon mengecup pelipis kiri Kyuhyun ketika mendengar dengkuran halus. Perlahan, diapun segera menyusul BabyKyu-nya bermimpi. Mimpi indah tentang mereka.

Bukan memimpikan masa lalu. Namun masa depan yang akan mereka jalani.

…

_Ketika cinta begitu diagungkan._

…

_Ketika cinta meleburkan rasa abstrak diantara keduanya._

…

_Ketika cinta mengajarkan untuk saling menjaga pasanganmu._

…

_Ketika cinta menjadi pelengkap buku catatan indahmu._

_…_

_Ketika cinta tidak menjadi perlambang nafsu._

_…_

_Ketika semuanya berakhir bahagia karena cinta_.

…

…

…

_**Three Years ago**_

…

…

…

Karena hari ini Siwon ada rapat sampai malam, Kyuhyun putuskan untuk bermain kerumah Jaejoong yang baru beberapa bulan melahirkan bayi laki-laki.

Kini Kyuhyun tampak asyik dengan bayi mungil itu. Terlihat matanya menyipit saat tertawa. Mirip sekali dengan _Appa_-nya.

"_Hyung_…"

"Hm?" Jaejoong sedang menyusun beberapa berkas kerja Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah melarang Jaejoong untuk bekerja, tapi karena tugasnya sebagai Sekretaris tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja meski dia baru melahirkan.

Kyuhyun nampak ragu untuk bicara. "A-apa sangat sakit?"

"_Mwoya_, Kyunnie?" Jaejoong masih terfokus pada laptop di depannya.

"'_I-itu'_…" cicit Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan putra pertamanya, Jung Yunjoong. Ia mulai mengerti.

"Tentu saja sangat sakit." Balasnya santai. Dia kembali meneruskan yang tertunda tadi.

"_Ji-jinjjayo_?"

"_Wae_? Kau ingin merasakannya, um?"

"_A-ani_… A-aku hanya bertanya…"

"Kau takut?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggoyangkan telunjuknya yang digenggam erat oleh jemari mungil Yunjoong.

"Tidak perlu takut, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Siwon pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Dia akan menjagamu dari rasa sakit."

"Eh?"

Jaejoong melepaskan kacamata bingkai hitam miliknya. Diletakkannya juga laptop yang sedari tadi dipangku keatas meja. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping kereta bayi berwarna soft pink. Mengelus pelan pipi bulat putranya.

"Yunho juga seperti itu saat pertama kali. Kau percaya, jika aku dan Yunho hanya melakukannya setelah menikah?"

"_M-mwo_?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Selama ini kami hanya sebatas bercumbu, tidak sampai tahap bercinta. Dia hanya akan melakukannya setelah menikah."

"La-lalu?"

"Pertama melihatnya ragu, aku berusaha menguatkannya. Bahwa selama ini aku dan dia saling menjaga untuk saat itu. Memang menjadi pihak penerima akan merasa sakit luar biasa. Tapi ketika melihat matanya, ketika hanya ada cinta disana, rasa takutmu akan hilang. Yunho dan Siwon di besarkan sebagai seorang pria terhormat, Kyu. Mereka tidak akan menyakiti pasangan yang dicintainya."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini membuatnya sangat bahagia. Apa Siwon akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yunho? Apa Siwon akan lembut padanya nanti?

Pandangan keduanya terarah keluar. Melihat dua mobil terparkir di depan rumah.

Kedua pria gagah itu memasuki rumah mewah. Yunho disambut Jaejoong, melepaskan dasi yang melingkar di leher suaminya.

"Aku ingin menjemput Kyuhyun."

"Makan malamlah disini, Siwon-_ah_…" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kyuhyun juga sepertinya masih ingin bermain dengan Yunjoong, _ne_…" lanjut Yunho. Ia melepas jas hitam yang sebagian menutupi kemeja putihnya.

"Yun, Bantu aku masak…"

"_Arra_, BooJae…". Mereka berdua meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan bayi mereka.

Dari dapur, Jaejoong bisa melihat keduanya tampak bahagia. Ia juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum manis terukir dibibir Kyuhyun. Selama ini dia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Suruhlah Siwon melamarnya, Yun…" Jaejoong mengiris bawang bombai. Ia ingin membuat pasta untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Kyuhyun masih sekolah, BooJae. Siwon akan melamarnya setelah dia lulus dari SM Academy." Yunho memasukkan pasta mentah kedalam panci berisi air mendidih.

"Ku harap Yunjoong bisa mendapat teman secepatnya…"

Yunho menyeringai di sela pekerjaannya. Ia semakin merapat pada istrinya yang sibuk memotong sayur. Semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang istri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan Yunjoong seorang adik?". Sesudah membisikkan hal itu, Yunho menjilat daun telinga Jaejoong. Salah satu bagian sensitive istrinya.

Jaejoong segera memukul lengan kekar suaminya. "Aku baru melahirkan!" desisnya. Kontras dengan wajah merona dan bibir yang tersenyum.

Yunho tidak serius sebenarnya. Dia lebih suka menggoda BooJae-nya ketimbang melihat raut kesakitan di awal mereka bercinta. Walau pada akhirnya Jaejoong akan mendesah keras.

…

…

…

…

.END.

…

…

…

…

* * *

okeh~ apdet~ dan... END!

End lohhh~ End loh chingudeul~ bahahahahaha~ *Suha mulai gak waras!

aiihh~ betapa saya senangnya nulis tiga huruf diatas :3

* * *

gimana chap kali ini?

Mian ne klo ngerasa ndak puas T^T

Wedding Party-nya pasti ancur dan gak ada romantisnya~

apa lagi (ehem!) 'ituh' *tunjuk bagian NC

saya ndak ada bakat bikin NC. dan sejak awal saya mulai ber-fanfic, saya ndak prnh niat buat nulis NC.

jadi Mianhae kalo kecewa dgn chap kali ini :3

atau... ada author WK yg berkenan mbuatkan chap NC-nya? *modus XD

* * *

eerr~ kenapa yah~ saya kok kepikiran buat njodohin nChangmin dgn anaknya WonKyu? ._.)a

gak tega ngliat dia membujang *ditelen nChang XD

* * *

Abaikan ocehan gaje saya...

Berkenan REVIEW lagi? ^^V


End file.
